Fire Fox
by Eroket
Summary: Looking to escape his dark past, Draus Firefox has reached the city Fallasia, hoping for nothing more than peace. But shadows of his past draw ever closer and the darkest may come from within...
1. Chapter 1

When I think back to that day, the first thing I remember is how blue the ocean was when my brother's ship pulled across the dock. Ok, technically I was below deck at the time, but I saw the waters when I went above. There wasn't a corsair aboard who wanted me above for all to see.

Me, Draus Firefox, brother of Crimthin Firefox, ex-associate of a certain egomaniacal otter crime lord, name of Odhran, among whose many misdeeds include extortion, illegal trade of weaponry, smuggling and to get more personal: Torture, murder and rape-but nobeast mentions the third if they want to keep twenty pieces of their body.

I never was a hero; I never bothered to pretend to be. It doesn't really run in this family: I'm a tough walking scum-of-the-earth killer and merc and my bro Crim's a pirate and a coward. My sister was the closest thing to a good creature we ever had and because of me, she's dead. For something I doubt she even knew about, she's dead. She suffered, too. Those damn hares couldn't even lie to me, couldn't say her throat was cut in her sleep. No, they found her naked and torn apart practically, 'cept for her eyes. They left those intact so they could stare and stare.

It's my fault. I'd drown some sorrows in hard grog if I could, but I need a clear head for what's coming. I fled Mossflower as soon as I could, booked passage on a ship using some money I had put away.

Odhran won't get away with what he's done to me. He betrayed me, used me, strung me along and when he had no more use for me, he was ready to see me die. Well, surprise, here I am. I sent a letter to the bastard to tell him he wouldn't be able to kill me, he wouldn't even find me: I was going to kill him when I felt like it. What a joke.

Only fools and the invincible could take Odhran out in his seat of power, only a fool would openly mock the psycho about that ottermaid he'd taken a shine to…only a fool wouldn't consider the repercussions all of that could have on his own family.

Long story short, Crimthin's gang was drinking at a tavern and an old mate, a rat, name of Tulley-guess his parents were drunk- hooked me back up with my brother. I gave him the money and he gave me a place on the ship to get me down South, nearest port by Fellasia.

I walked to the top deck, drawing by the black hood of my cloak and shielding my eyes with a raised paw, seeing the sun play on sapphire waves and a smile almost touched my lips.

"Draus." Captain Crimthin's voice came from the left, his face unreadable as he walked over to me, "We're here."

"I noticed, Crim," I replied curtly, resting a paw on my saber's hilt. Pirates are a rather unpredictable lot when all's said and done, even against kin. I wasn't totally certain Crim's crew wouldn't object to losing a tasty bounty like me.

"I never saw you, Draus, you understand me? No matter how you got here, it wasn't on Crimthin Firefox's ship."

"Yeah, I got that," I nodded lightly, watching my brother. "Crim…thanks."

"Hm, I owe it to you, Draus. But remember, the second I'm back with Odhran, we're enemies. No more mercy and no more favors."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, brother," I nodded in acknowledgement, starting for the gangplank. "Crim?"

Crim looked up lightly and I met his eyes, "I'm sorry…about Keena."

Crim's eyes closed for a moment at the mention of his late fiancé, lost at sea in the failed mission that had claimed the life of Odhran's pupil Kenosh, "Yeah. Get going, Draus."

I nodded and without a backwards glance, I stepped down the gangplank, onto the docks of Fellashia, successful port city that it was, I blended right into the bustling activity on the docks.

I'll get my revenge, Odhran, even if it takes twenty years, just you wait. I'll find some work, I'll get more money and I'll hire other beasts, maybe a big army, and I'll take your Nameless Clan and I'll hack you into fishbait.

It's pleasant thoughts like those that kept me optimistic among the actual hunt for a job. Once begun, half-done, and all that crap.

----

Massive brown paws clenched, crumpling a sheet of bark paper into a ball as, with a growl, Odhran, lord of the Nameless Clan, hurled it across the room and slumped back in his throne. "He threatens me…that washed up little has-been threatens me. Incredible."

The scarred otter's mouth turned down in a frown as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Do we have anything?"

The ferret he addressed saluted with his spear, nodding sharply, "We got an anonymous tip, sire. Firefox booked passage on a ship headin' south. We think 'e's at Fellasia…"

"Fellasia, hm?" Odhran nodded lightly, a grin twisting the otter's fearsome features. "Well, I suppose it's only right we give Draus the same honor we gave his sister. Call Steel Rose to me."

The ferret saluted once more and exited sharply. Odhran smirked lightly, the perfect solution forming. For a season or so now, Draus had been an irritant, disrupting this and that, sending forth irritating letter after letter. Odhran had decided to have Draus's sister executed by his personal killers to teach the fox rogue some manners. Draus had only grown more foul-mouthed and bad tempered, sadly. You just couldn't reason with some beasts…

The sound of footsteps greeted Odhran soon after and the otter's gaze focused on his ferret guard, accompanied by a trio of beasts.

The older two were familiar faces, Steel Rose had served Odhran loyally for many seasons and his younger brother, Tekrin was no less loyal or skilled. The Pine Martens headed his personal group of killers: the Red Thorn.

The younger was a beast Odhran didn't recall seeing before, perhaps he was on loan from another crime lord, he remembered something like that from Crimson Tears, a prodigy, a fast learner-he'd heard it all before.

The young stoat, however, was certainly an unusual creature: His fur was ebon black and neatly groomed while his eyes were a fierce amber, betraying a ferocity beyond his years. Odhran approved.

"Steel Rose."

"Odhran," Steel Rose's informality had ceased to rankle long ago. It was not in a marten's nature to yield, or bestow titles so Odhran let it go, "You want us for another job? The Thorns are getting bored."

Steel Rose's fur was a steel gray, his eyes a hard, dark shade and his only distinguishing feature was a splotchy red birthmark on his right cheek that made his hard, homely features almost repellant. Tekrin, by contrast, had a lighter shade of gray and a more jovial cast to his face, dressed like a youthful dandy in flamboyant colors.

"Yes, Steel Rose, I want you for another job." Odhran removed a small parchment and took a pen from an aid, writing down several words: "Draus Firefox. Fallasia. Worth: 10,000 gold pieces alive. 5,000 dead," He passed it to the marten killer. "This is his price."

"Firefox…" Tekrin replied with a light smirk, "Ah, yes, the little fox made we took care of a month back?"

"The same," Odhran nodded and grinned lightly. "I want to give him the Twenty Cuts…try to make sure he's in one piece."

"If possible," Was Steel Rose's response, the three killers already turning and starting an exit from the room.

"Oh, Steel Rose…who's the young one?"

"Him?" Steel Rose gave the young stoat a small glance and the stoat turned, wearing a cocky smirk, putting his paws on his hips, revealing a curved blade at either hip. "Davrag Joris."


	2. Chapter 2

I'd never been to Fallasia before, so I suppose my trip there was good for sightseeing if nothing else. Like most places in this day and age, Fallasia was ruled from afar by a lord're a king with a governor in charge of the operation, his mansion located in the good part of town where I was nowhere near.

To keep a low profile, one generally has to find himself the least accommodating place he can stomach. Crim had left me some money-have I mentioned I love my brother? I was going to have to limit myself to getting a cheap room at the inn, grab some dinner and a drink and then see who needs some hired muscle 'round here. I'm good for that if nothing else; I'd worked as a bouncer when I was younger, helped out on Crimthin's ship when he needed me and as a private killer for Odhran at times, so one could say I have experience. I suppose others consider me imposing and I can back it up. In a place like Fallasia, there's bound to be a guy who needs someone found, saved, killed or guarded, it's what I'm counting on. Start small, aim high, as dad used to say.

I kept my head down as I walked, not wanting to draw attention, hiding the bag of money and my sword beneath my cloak. The place was as I expected: dirty, dark and shady, with beasts either victims or abusers. I could see a few girls attempting to peddle their charms, beasts conversing in the shadows, that kinda thing. I'd seen this more than a few times and it had ceased to bother me a long time ago.

I reached what looked like a place that could pass for decent, gave the bouncer a smile and walked inside, pulling my hood back and took a good look.

The place was more than passable, actually, with a bit more décor and lightning, it could almost be considered as 'nice.' There was, well, plenty of activity and laughter, with beasts drinking, gambling and the like. One particular sight that caught my eye was a pair of ferrets helping a rat-a rat clutching the side of his head- out the door. I could hardly help but smirk a bit at their conversation.

"What're we gonna tell his father!"

"I told Lutho not to play that game! You saw the one with the patch, 'e 'ad a necklace of ears on him!"

However, despite all the activity, nobeast made an offer for a game, nobeast offered anything, nobeast went near the creature sitting at a table in the back, wrapped in shadows so that I couldn't see his face, holding a glass of simple wine.

I stifled a laugh and walked to the bar, withdrawing three copper pieces from my pouch, I placed it on the bar before the tender, "I'll take something good, mate."

The rat took the money quickly and flashed me a good natured grin, showing yellow fangs, "A'ight, mate, comin' right up."

"That enough?" I asked calmly.

"Plen'y, mate," The big rat laughed, "This ain't too expensive."

"No problems," I answered, leaning back as he filled my glass with a tall beer. I knocked back about a quarter of the glass in one swallow, wiping some foam from my whiskers.

Ahhh, sweet inebriation, how I've missed thee...I probably shouldn't be getting drunk, I knew, but hell, I'd just arrived, I'm hunted, I may be dead in the morning…why the hell not indulge a bit?"

"How much for a room, by the way?"

"That'll cost ya a silver for a good 'un."

I fished around in my pouch for a minute and came up with a silver, "By all means, a good one."

The rat's eyes gleamed lightly as he took it, "Ye want to get up now?"

"No thanks," I answered, "Just got here, wanna check stuff out. Just give me the key."

The rat nodded and walked to the wall, there numerous keys hung from a peg. He selected from of the finer ones and passed it to me. I pocketed it, leaned back and got a free refill on the house.

A bout of harsh laughter drew my attention. I turned to see a big fox, bristling with steel and covered in leather pull a fox bar wench onto his lab, the other beasts at his table laughing and urging him on.

I marked the lot as mercenaries from their dress and crude manner. Fighting off the sellsword's groping paws, the barmaid forced an insincere smile and squirmed to free herself. I couldn't hear what was said, really, but in my day as an assassin, I'd learned to read lips rather well.

"Let me go," She said, her eyes featuring a hard edge I couldn't miss, "I'm working."

The big fox grinned, reached to her chest and gave a sharp squeeze hard enough to make her wince. "Oh, yer workin' alright!" He grinned and his comrades laughed again, "I've got a job for ye…"

With impressive suddenness, the barmaid slammed the heel of her shoe ontothe big mercenary's toes. He howled in pain and clutched at his foot as she leapt to her feets and started to scramble away.

Before she got out of arms' reach, the mercenary, still red-faced with pain lashed out with his free paw, grabbing her shoulder. With a jerk, he pulled her backwards, spilling her face down onto the floor with a cry. "You sneaky little wench…you stay just like that." He stood and reached for the laces of his breeches.

Do not, the nagging voice of logic hissed in my ear, she's just a tavern wench. If this escalates, you could be in big trouble…

I hardly noticed I had already leaped to my feet and was starting over.

The big fox left off undressing and gave me a hard look, "Something you wanna say?"

The room went quiet and I felt all eyes on me, silent as a tomb. Even the gamblers left off their games. I looked to the bar and attempted to diffuse the situation: "My glass's empty, woman. A refill, iffen you please."

The woman, on her knees looked at me as if I were insane.

"She'll fill it when I'm done with her," The mercenary growled, brows knotting. He squeezed her shoulder and she screamed in pain. Nobeast laughed except his four tablemates and their laughter wasn't the mirthful sort. Every other beast in that tavern seemed to be waiting. I noticed, just briefly, the beast in the corner leaning forward, a look of interest in his eyes. He was a squirrel, my mind registered quickly before my eyes focused back on the fox. I was walking over before I knew it.

"I'm thirsty now, thanks," I returned calmly, letting a note of challenge enter my voice.

The merc caught it, dropped the barmaid and straightened his tunic. He was a head shorter than me, but had a third again of my bulk. He rested a paw on the hilts of a few daggers on his belt. His four comrades smirked and ribbed one another.

I took their measure with an eye long trained in evaluation. These guys were pups and if the lead wolf went down, they'd whine and slink away with tails between their legs. The mercenary frowned and growled, "When I'm done."

The barmaid, free from her captor, struggled to her feet and adjusted her dress, looking to me and ignoring the growl of 'whore' from the mercenary. "Coming now sir. Tankard of ale, y'said?"

With her back to mercenary, her eyes and expression told me to let it go. This guy probably had a rep here and instead of disabusing her of the merc's relative competence, I calmed myself and decided to give this joker a chance to walk the hell away.

"I think you're done." I smiled, placing a paw on the hilt of my sword.

His eyes widened for a moment as he saw the tattoo of a dark red fox skull on the back of my paw-I have a black otter skull near my shoulder, too, I hate that one. I figured that was enough and with a quick turn, I walked back to the bar. The vixen followed and picked up my drink, looking shocked to find it was full.

"He's dangerous…" She hissed lightly. I said nothing in response.

From behind me, I heard the scrape of wood on the floor as the big fox got to his feet. The bartender was nowhere to be seen now and there were no guards here…this could be some trouble. "We ain't finished!"

Apparently his pride won over his good sense. He recognized what family I belonged to, most people knew the Fire Fox mark, the mark of Crimthin's crew.

The barmaid looked suddenly frightened, "Don't get yourself hurt on my account…"

I gave her a reassuring look and turned back to the big fox as he stormed over to me.

"When I'm done, I said," The mercenary growled. His breath stank of ale. He looked past me to the vixen and snarled, "I'm not through yet, whore."

"I'm no more a whore than you are a male," She retorted.

I enjoyed the rush of anger visible on the sellsword's face before I smiled. "Apologize."

"What'd you say?"

"To her. Apologize now."

The fox seemed taken aback by my calm manner, licking his lips. I decided to give extra incentive: "If the next words out of your mouth ain't an apology, we're having a problem."

He responded with arrogance and a sneer, a poor cousin to Odhran's perfect expression of disdain. "Y'think you can-"

I drove my palm into the underside of his jaw before he could say another word. His teeth snapped shut on his tongue and blood exploded from his mouth. He managed to lash out weakly and I caught him by the forearm, yanked him forward and slammed his paw to the table. With my free paw, I grabbed one of my daggers and pinned his paw to the wood.

While he was still screaming, I yanked the dagger free and elbowed him hard in the face, sticking the dagger to his throat. "I said apologize."

Bleeding from the mouth and hand, the merc glared hate at me, unwounded paw creeping to one of his daggers. I was getting incredibly fed up, with a quick motion I pricked his throat with a dagger.

"You're done," I said in my iciest voice, "Walk out or they carry you our."

"Sorry…" The fox muttered after a moment of hesitation. The barmaid was too shocked to respond.

"Is that acceptable?" She nodded in answer, eyes wide.

"You made a mistake," I replied to the wounded merc, trying to offer some dignity. "You've been drinking. Now you're leaving, you'n your friends."

His four comrades grumbled and one put a paw to the hilt of his cutlass.

"I wouldn't…" It came from the squirrel in the corner, his voice clipped and clear, with an odd accent, but it carried authority, "Or five get carried out."

The big fox wiped his mouth, shook off his comrades' assistance as they came forward to him and staggered out of the tavern. They followed.

I nodded my brief thanks to the squirrel and looked to the vixen. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, "I've had worse," she whispered in a quavering voice.

I didn't doubt it. I decided to try to be friendly. "What's your name?"  
"Darra," She answered, looking me in the eye. I saw strength there. And pain. "Thank you…for that."

I smiled and nodded again, I thought her name a nice one. "When do you go home?"

Her gaze narrowed and she flushed. "What? Why do you ask? What that oaf said, it's not true, not anymore, I'm not a-"

It took me a moment to get what she meant and then I flushed just the same. "That's not what I meant, I just want to escort you home."

I saw she didn't understand the offer and pointed to the door. "He may try to revenge himself on you later."

Darra smiled lightly, "Oh, he won't. And an escort will not be necessary."

"I know it's not necessary. But still, I'd like to walk you home."

She held my gaze for a moment as if measuring my intentions. "Very well," She nodded at last and walked away.

Several hours later, I walked alongside Darra, following her lead while keeping my eyes and ears alert for any trace of the ones I took care of earlier. I thought it was unlikely, but one could never be sure.

Fortunately, the sellswords never showed themselves, though a slew of other obviously dangerous creatures walked past. Needless to say, I kept on my guard.

Darra didn't use a torch or a candle to light her way, she seemed to know where she was going. She walked calm and fearlessly and my admiration of her grew.

"I told you it was unnecessary," She smiled lightly, "They won't be back. Things like this've happened before."

I nodded, searching for a way to fill the silence when she said, "Not far now."

"How long have you lived her?" I managed.

She gave a soft laugh and said "A long while. How long have you been here? No, why are you here? You don't belong here, I can see that."

I could also see she didn't either.

She smiled, a real smile. "You first."

"Business." I realized she may take me for a slaver or worse and added, "I'm looking for work…I have to lay low until I can settle a score."

"Sounds interesting," She responded lightly. I smiled

"And you? Why are you here?"  
"Where else would I go?" I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Where're you from?" She asked, the question caught me off guard.

"North of here, near Mossflower," I answered. "In a city overlooking the sea."

"It's sunny, I expect?"  
"Yeah, usually…why do you stay here?"  
"I was born real far away…too far to get back," She answered with a bittersweet smile, "This is my home now…"

Before I could respond, she points to a small, dilapidated looking place, obviously an inn of some sort. "This is where I stay. Thank you…" She smiled warmly, "For the escort."

I gave my best bow and turned to leave when she caught my cloak sleeve.

"I have a fire pit inside. I lodge with two other girls, but they're probably still out."

Maybe I'm a sucker for a pretty face, but I almost caught her in my arms and said under her gaze, I didn't need a fire pit to be warm. Don't judge me.

"This isn't a really good time," I responded, "I badly need to start jobhunting."

She gave me a serious look and I felt stunned for a moment, "That squirrel in the tavern…he took an interest in you. My brother works for him….I could help you meet him."

I nodded once, suddenly recalling how those five mercenaries had shown the odd creature such respect, how the only woodlander in the place carried more than that: He was feared.

I nodded and she touched a paw to my cheek, "You're a creature of secrets…do you even have a name?"  
"Draus Firefox," Was my response. One less secret.

"Draus…I like that." She nodded, "Well, Draus…we'll meet again."

"I look forward to it." I truly did.

"Are you staying in the inn where I work?"  
I nodded and she nodded back. "Expect to be approached soon…you caught his eye."

I tried a smile, I hope it succeeded. "Ready when he is."

Suddenly, the city didn't seem as bad as all that.


End file.
